Of Life and Death
by toinfiintymylove
Summary: The war had been won, everyone survived. Voldemort was imprisoned. That is until Harry Potter's sixteenth birthday when he escapes from Azkaban. Now the new and old age must stand together and fight for what they believe in.
1. Prologue

Prologue:

"Oi, Potter!" came a shout from below his window followed by the sound of rocks hitting it. Groaning, Harry sat up in bed. Of course his best friend wouldn't be like a normal person and just walk into his house. She practically lived here. Yet she always insisted on throwing things at his window until he opened it for her.

With a heavy sigh, he climbed out of bed and opened the window. A few moments later, the brunette fifteen year old slid through the opening. She stood up with a grin. Mischief twinkling in her golden eyes. Esmerelda- or Esme as she was more commonly known- Black always looked as if she was up to something. Then again, it was proven often than not, that she was indeed most likely up to something. Granted, Harry always ended up getting into the same amount of trouble she did.

"What do you want, Black?" he said with a yawn.

"Just wanted to be the first to wish you a happy birthday," she threw her arms around him.

She was always the first. It'd been their little tradition for years. She was the first to wish him a happy birthday, so he insisted to be the last to wish her a happy birthday. Her birthday followed his by only six days. Their parents had been delighted when they'd gotten pregnant at the same time. With their fathers being best friends, it was their dream that their children would be as well. After all, a Potter couldn't be without a Black.

"What did you get me?" he questions, slightly nervous. Last year she'd gotten him a glass cleaner that made his glasses disappear. By the time he'd found them, they'd been crushed due to being knocked around since he couldn't see them.

Esme laughed. "Nothing as bad as last year. I think your mum would murder me if I did it again."

Lily Evans Potter should've known that Sirius Black's daughter would be just as bad, if not worse, than he was. Instead she'd been fooled by those innocent big eyes. Not anymore. She attempted to set rules for both children, which they typically ended up finding loop holes for. Their dads' couldn't be more proud of the troublemakers, though they had to pretend as if they weren't. Esme's mum, Marlene, typically just laughed whenever her daughter caused some mischief. After all, what else could be expected from a Black.

"Do you know if Mum has breakfast made?" Harry asked as he ran a hand through his wild dark hair.

"Yep, cooking up a storm when I walked past. Uncle Moony and Peter are downstairs as well." Esme said.

Remus Lupin was a constant figure in their lives. Not only was he their uncle, but also their Defense Against the Dark Arts professor. At school, he turns a blind eye to the things that they get up to. After all, he was just as bad if not worse when he was in school. With school being out, he usually popped over to the Potter's for Sunday dinner and holidays as did the rest of the Marauders.

Peter Pettigrew made it for every holiday, but missed most Sunday dinners. With his job as a reporter for the Daily Prophet, he was always traveling about. When he did pop in, he always had brilliant stories to tell about his latest adventure. He'd really thrived after leaving Hogwarts, now he was the uncle who encouraged them the most to pursue their dreams and do well in school.

"What about your parents?"

Esme laughed. "Dad hardly ever gets out of bed early. Mum had Quidditch practice but she'll be here soon."

Marlene McKinnon Black had been the Gryffindor Seeker in school. As soon as she was close to graduation, Ireland picked her up to be the seeker for their team, seeing as she was originally from Limerick. Luckily, she'd passed on her traits straight on to her daughter, who was an incredible seeker herself.

Sirius Black and James Potter ended up being Aurors together. Typically they were almost always sent on the same missions. Caused less worry in both households this way. That didn't stop them from still causing mischief though. After all, Sirius owned a highly illegal motorcycle that could fly. They just made it harder for themselves to be caught.

Harry and Esme ventured down the stairs, Esme chatting away about whatever time everyone was coming over later. He wasn't quite listening to her. She'd get into moods where she'd just chat away about whatever, and this was one of those times. Knowing her, she'd probably slipped a bit of Firewhiskey into her tea before heading over to his. It wouldn't quite surprise him. She was a bit reckless sometimes.

"Happy Birthday, Harry." Lily said, going over to kiss her son on the cheek. "Sixteen. Oh, how did the time fly by so quickly?"

"Dunno. Pretty sure we drank too much when they were infants then they suddenly sprouted to this overnight." Sirius Black said, going over to ruffle Harry's unruly hair. "Happy Birthday, mini Potter. Hope my brat wasn't too rude when she woke you up."

Harry just laughed as Esme scoffed. "At least she didn't put exploding snaps under my bed like she did two years ago."

"Harry, my boy," Remus said, giving him a hug. "You've grown into quite the young man."

"Looks more like me every day." James said, grin full of pride.

"Dunno if that's a good thing or not, Jamesy." Marlene Black said as she sauntered into the room, broom over her shoulder. "Shame he only got Lily's eyes. He'd be better looking if he was more like her."

James and Marlene then started to bicker back and forth. It had always been a love hate relationship between those two. She'd been Lily's best friend since their first year. Then in fifth year she started dating Sirius, much to James' dismay. Ever since then she liked to rile him up as much as she could, whenever she got the chance. The only time they ever stopped their little game was Christmas. That was only because Lily threatened to kick them both out of the house for the whole day if they couldn't behave.

Breakfast was full of all the adults sharing memories of little Harry. The birthday boy spent most of the time stuffing his face and rolling his eyes. Esme was quite as she kept shoveling food into her mouth, barely taking a moment to breath. Everyone knew she was a bit too much like her dad for her own good. At least Harry's behavior was a bit more of a balance mixed of the two. As breakfast neared the end, the two mothers disappeared into the kitchen to start doing the dishes and discuss the party that was going to happen later. The Marauders excused themselves to talk about their next weekend trip as the full moon was happening in two weeks.

"Hermione's parents are dropping her off soon." Esme said. "Neville's lost his present for you so who knows when he'll appear. Oh and Ron's coming along with the rest of his family for the party this evening. So for now you're stuck with me."

"And exactly how different is that from every day?" he questioned with an eyebrow raised.

The two families lived next door to one another. Hardly a day went by that they weren't together. It had been this way since they were born. Black and Potter, always attached at the hip. Sometimes it was hard to believe that Esme didn't actually live with him. At Hogwarts it wasn't much different, she usually ended up coming into Harry's dorm if she didn't crash there.

"Before they arrive I figure I'll give you your present." Esme took his hand, dragging him towards the backyard.

"Does it bite, explode, or catch fire?" Harry questioned, a bit nervous.

"None of the above," she insists. Pulling a perfectly wrapped box seemingly out of nowhere, she hands it to him with a big smile on her face. "Happy birthday, ya git."

Harry carefully unwraps the present, afraid of what it might be. To his surprise, nothing happened as he opened the box. Peering inside he was surprised to see a simple red leather book inside. Pulling it out, he opened it up going through each page. A photo album. She'd gotten him a photo album. He looked through pictures that had been taken since their childhood and more recent ones from their time at Hogwarts. Esme had written little descriptions under each photo. Who knows how long she'd been working on this, or when she'd found the time for it.

He looked up at her. "Esme, this is brilliant. I love it."

She smiled so brightly that it was almost blinding. "You'd gotten me the camera last year for Christmas, so I figured I'd put it to good use."

Pulling her close, he wrapped an arm around her. She smelled of vanilla and Firewhiskey, a scent that he'd grown very used to. After placing a gentle kiss on her forehead, he pulled away. "All right, enough of us being saps let's go fly for a bit before everyone shows up."

—

The party was in full swing. All the adults were off talking as the teenagers all chatted away. With the world cup coming up in two weeks, they were in a heated debate on who would win. Ireland against the States this year. Of course, Harry and Esme were team Ireland one hundred percent. Marlene would kill them if they weren't. Once again they were lucky enough to get to go right before school started. This would be the second year in a row Ireland would win, if everything goes well.

"Harry, it's time for some cake." Lily called out to her son.

"C'mon, Harry, make a good wish this year." Ron says. "Maybe that we'll be able to keep Esme from getting us in detention."

"I'm not that bad!" Esme stuck her tongue out at him.

Everyone surrounded the be speckled boy. Lily carried in a vanilla cake with sixteen candles on it. The candles flickered as everyone in the room began to sing Happy Birthday. Harry couldn't stop himself from smiling as he looked around at all those closest to him. He was very lucky, to have such a support system around. He had the most brilliant parents. The best crazy uncles and aunt. Not to mention the best of friends. What more could he ask for? At the end of the song, with one deep breath, he blew out the candles.

A loud crack pulled everyone's attention. They turned to be treated by an older man. A troubled expression on his face.

"What is it, Albus?" Moony asks, stepping towards the Headmaster of Hogwarts.

"Lord Voldemort has escaped from Azkaban."


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

The train back to Hogwarts was unusually silent. Normally everyone would be chatting away about how their summers were or how excited they were for the new year. Instead the train was full of hushed worried whispers. The Dark Lord had escaped from Azkaban. It was the topic that everyone was talking about. A good portion of parents had refused to allow their children back at Hogwarts for the new year. Many went into hiding, afraid that he would come after them. Not a single sighting of him since his escape though. Which is more troublesome than if he had been constantly sighted.

"Dad's leaving first thing in the morning. Mum said he wanted to wait until he'd seen the two of us off." Esme whispered to Harry while their friends were distracted. "He hasn't told her anything. She kept trying to convince me everything was fine this morning. They're scared though. I can see it plain as day."

Harry wrapped an arm around her. "Yeah, my mum's just keeping to herself. I've hardly heard her say a word since the news broke. I hear her crying at night though. She just doesn't want me to worry."

"I'm scared, Harry." she said, staring out the window. "The world's changing. A storms brewing and I'm not sure if we're ready for it."

Mudbloods and blood traitors were the first to be targeted by He Who Must Not Be Named. Out of his friends, Hermione and Marlene would be the first he'd go after. Harry would do anything to keep his friends and family safe. Even if that meant going against the Dark Lord himself.

Hogwarts didn't have the same happy glow to it that it usual did. In fact, it appeared quite dark as dementors stood guard around the property. The Ministry of Magic had proposed that this was the best way to keep the future of the wizarding world safe. Yet these cloaked guards seem to have taken every drop of happiness from the school grounds. It made the school appear more like Azkaban than a place of learning.

The welcoming feast didn't quite have the same appeal either. Hundreds of students filled the Great Hall yet it remained silent. It appeared as if none of the teachers knew what to say either as they welcomed the students back to Hogwarts. Even Remus Lupin could only muster a nod to his niece and nephew. Even the teachers were worried about what would happen when Voldemort decided to make his plans known. They couldn't even comfort the terrified students when they were just as scared.

"Welcome, everyone, back to Hogwarts." Dumbledore said. "I know I speak for everyone when I say that the thought of trying to learn with what is going on seems to be impossible. I must urge each one of you to focus on your studies. Prepare yourselves for what is to come. Strive to better yourselves for whatever the future may hold for each and every one of you."

His speech was met with an eery silence as the students pondered his words. A war was coming. Their headmaster had practically just confirmed it. Innocence gone. Children into soldiers. History was repeating itself and the villain remained the same. Classes were to become training. They were to learn how to defend themselves.

There were no jokes being thrown around the table as the feast commenced. No laughter from the upperclassmen. The first years weren't questioning the Prefects. There was no teachers discussing their hopes for the new year. Instead everyone was silent. There were a few worried whispers on what was going to happen. Other than that it was silent. Most hardly even touching the wonderful feast in front of them. For all they knew this would be their last beginning of the year feast at Hogwarts.

"My parents didn't want me to come back this year." Hermione spoke up once they were in the Gryffindor common room. "They're muggles and even they are scared of what's going on."

"Dad's working overtime at the Ministry." Ron said, giving her hand a squeeze to try to calm her nerves. "Nothing's even really happened yet, but the Ministry is going overboard trying to prepare."

Neville leaned forward in his seat, propping his elbows on his knees. "I've had to stay with my gran since Harry's birthday. All the Aurors are being sent off in search of him."

Harry spared a glance over at Esme, who was unusually quiet. This scared him. In all his years, he'd rarely ever seen her this quiet. Her eyes lacked the usual gleam of mischief. Harry's parents liked to avoid talking about the first war. Sirius would often get carried away and reveal things about that time that they dare not to repeat back to the Potter's or even Marlene for that matter. There had been many casualties of the first Uprising- Marlene's family and James' parents were some of many- that had put an omen to speaking of it. Even when he'd been in Azkaban, there were rare few that dared to speak his name. Now it was all happening again.

"I'm sure they will capture him-" Harry started before he was interrupted.

Esme jumped up from her spot on the arm of the couch. "Enough of this. Let's not speak of it. Instead we should be planning our beginning of the year prank on Filch. I was thinking dung beetles and exploding-"

Hermione ran out of the room, her sobs heard as she ran up towards the dormitories. Ron followed her, hot on her heels. Her cries could be heard from their spot in front of the fire. Esme instantly quieted, falling down onto the now vacant spot on the couch. A heavy sigh came from Neville as he stood up to check on Hermione as well.

"Esme," Harry sighed, looking at his best friend.

"I…I just want everything to be normal." she said, shaking her head.

He didn't say another word. What could he say? Part of him wanted to yell at her for being insensitive when her friends are terrified. Another part of him wanted to comfort her, knowing that she was just trying to cover up her own fears and be brave. Mostly he knew that whatever he said would make matters worse. She was always a loose cannon, but he didn't want to see her explode. Instead he let her go. He watched as she opened the window and slipped out onto the roof.

Harry sat there watching as the fire died. The sounds of Hermione's cries had died down. So much so that he assumed his friends had gone to bed. Esme still hadn't returned. He assumed she wouldn't for a while. Perhaps she was going to see Lupin, hoping that the advice of her uncle would soothe her a bit. Maybe she was off to pull a prank on Filch, trying to remain some bit of normalcy. Or she could've gone to see Dumbledore to feel some bit of safety. He didn't want to think that she'd perhaps be attempting to go back home, to try to stop their families from hiding, to try to hide from the world itself.

Getting up from his seat, he went upstairs to retrieve his invisibility cloak from his trunk. Jame had given it to him to celebrate his letter from Hogwarts. Esme had received the Marauders' map. Slipping on the cloak, he left Gryffindor towers, heading into the halls. Going to the usual places, he searches for Esme. All of her usual hiding spots were empty. He then headed to Lupin's classroom. The lights of his office were on. Taking off the cloak, he walked up the steps to the office.

"Couldn't sleep, Mr. Potter?" Lupin said, not looking up from the papers in his hands.

"Something like that." Harry took a seat in front of the desk.

"I see so much of your parents in the both of you," Lupin sighed. "It's scary sometimes. Esme is so much like her father. Sirius was the same, whenever it came to anything serious that was going on he would try to brush it off. When he was forced to confront it, he would run away. James was always the one to go after him. I don't even think he knew what to do."

"Sirius is being sent away on a mission tomorrow. They told her this morning. If she perhaps knew more about where the Aurors were sending him." Harry pleaded, hoping that he'd receive some answers.

"He's working for the Order of Phoenix." said the older man. He knew he had already said too much, but knew that this simple truth may be enough to calm them. "Your dad's gone with him. They'll watch out for each other, Harry. They always do. Now, off to bed before I have to act like your professor and not your uncle."

Harry nodded, standing up, ready to slip on his cloak again. "Good night, Professor."

"Oh and Mr. Potter," Lupin called out before the boy disappeared. "Please try to restrain Miss Black from calling me Moony in class. I'd like to pretend to be a Professor while we're here."

There was a hint of a smile on his face as Harry slipped on the cloak. Remus watched him, hoping that the young Potter was really on his way to find Esme before she did something. Friends were the one's who saved us from ourselves. Without their parents, he himself has no clue what would have had it not been for the Marauders. Especially with the first Uprising. Now with it all happening again, he knew just how important it was to be around those who made you feel safe.

Harry returned to the Common room, slipping out the window as Esme had done beforehand. He found her sitting on the roof a few feet away. Carefully he made his way towards her. She didn't turn towards him. She lifted a bottle of Firewhiskey towards her lips, taking a giant swig from it. A cigarette was in her hand. Smoking was something she did anytime she was stressed. A well kept secret they shared from their parents. He took a seat next to her, taking the bottle from her hand to steal a drink himself.

"What's going to happen to us?" she asked in a small broken voice.

"We stick together, just as we always do." Harry says.

She laid her head on his shoulders as they both stared out into the distance. It was a brave new world that they were facing. Tomorrow was going to be another day. They just had to face it together.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Breakfast began with a bang. A quite literal bang. Filch came running into the Great Hall, hair smoking as he ran. Sparks flew from his robes. The sound of Esme Black's laughter caused everyone to break from their composition. Everyone began to laugh with her. Even a few of the professors tried to hide their chuckles at the sight. It was just the bit of normalcy that everyone needed. After all, what is the beginning of the school year without a prank on Filch.

"What did you do to him?" Harry asked Esme.

She grinned. "Teamed up with the Weasley twins to make fireworks go off whenever he opened the drawers to his desk. Apparently they worked. Had a few doubts, but I see it all panned out."

Filch shouted at Dumbledore, demanding that there be some justice. One of the old punishments, he suggested. Oh how he loved the old punishments. The Headmaster simply shook his head. Why punish a much needed break. The sound of laughter and chatter filling the Great Hall again stopped him from wanting to hand out a punishment for the harmless prank. So he instead told Filch to let it pass, leaving the old keeper to grumble. Let the children be children if only for a little bit longer.

With all of this, it was as if nothing bad was happening in the world. Everyone seemed to snap back into trying to be normal, or at least trying to be. It was the example that they wanted to set. The class schedule was sent out by the owls in the middle of breakfast. All the upperclassmen began to grumble about their schedule. The first years chatted away on what classes they were most excited for and all the stories that they'd heard about each professor.

Esme sat in her chair with a grin, proud that she'd set it all in motion. Giving a grin and a nod to the Weasley twins, she turned back to her friends who were discussing their classes.

"Well the good news is we have double Defense Against the Dark Arts. The bad news is that it's with Slytherin." Ron said, staring at the schedule in front of him.

"I'm sure Uncle Moony will try to make the most of it. Maybe I can get him to teach us some cool spells or even dueling tips." Esme chatted.

"You mean Professor Lupin," Harry corrected her. "Remember he's our professor when we're in school."

"Psh, I'll do that when he stops sneaking me chocolate when I'm hungover in class. Anyways, I'm dreading beginning my days with Potions. Snape is definitely the first thing I wanna see every day."

Snape certainly had no love for the offspring of his childhood bullies. He made that no secret in the classroom either. Whenever he wasn't criticizing their work, he was deducting points from Gryffindor or giving them detention. To have him first thing in the morning was certainly not a pleasant way to begin the day. At least their other classes might make up for it.

"Has Wood said anything about tryouts?" Ron asks.

Harry, Ron, and Esme were all on the Quidditch team. The two boys made an almost unstoppable duo of beaters. The three of them would meet up during the summer to practice. Esme was sure that she'd pushed herself enough to where this season was going to be the best one yet. They chatted away about the prospects for filling the chaser spots that had opened up. They would have a few short weeks before the games would be set. As long as there were no early morning practices, they'd be happy.

"Oi, Harry." called over the Weasley twins as the group was walking down to visit Hagrid.

Harry walked over to them, telling the others that he would meet them at Hagrid's. "Yes?"

"Fred was thinking…..that perhaps he'd-"

"I can do this, George. I was wondering how you'd feel about me asking Esme out." Fred asked, studying the younger boy's face.

"What?" Harry questioned. "Why would I care?"

"Well….you two are always together so-"

"We're just friends." Harry said. She's like my sister, he wanted to say but yet that didn't feel quite right. He couldn't manage to get those words out of his mouth.

Esme was rather attractive, he supposed. She always had a few admirers. Even Draco Malfoy at one point had fancied her. She'd gone on dates, but they'd never quite gone anywhere. Harry always figured it was because she was a bit wild. A few of her suitors always seemed to seek his permission first. Perhaps figuring it might go better with her best friend's blessing. Or perhaps they were just seeking out if they were a couple or not. Everyone seemed to assume that they were.

"Brilliant, I'll ask her to Hogsmeade." Fred said with a grin.

Then he and George shuffled off, plotting how to ask her out. Harry shook his head, walking off to catch up with his friends. He could hear their laughter coming from inside Hagrid's cottage. No doubt he was brewing them a cup of his awful tea. They never complained about it though. They enjoyed the groundskeeper's company. He'd watched over them since they were little first years, trying to keep them out of too much trouble. He'd caught them on one of their first nights trying to sneak out of the castle and explore the grounds.

"Ah, ole Filch had it comin' to him." Hagrid laughed thinking back to his colleague's face this morning.

"I'd been trying to figure out how to do it all summer. Glad it was ready in time to do as the beginning of the year prank. I've got a whole year to figure out how to top it for the end." Esme said. "Ah, Harry, you've finally joined us."

He took a seat next to her in Hagrid's oversized armchair. "I see Hagrid's put the kettle on."

"Yep, pulled out a cup for ya as well, Harry." The half giant said, pouring the hot water into each cup.

Tea at Hagrid's was a tradition. They figured he got lonely out here by himself with only Fang to keep him company. Occasionally Hagrid filled in for their Care of Magical Creatures professor, but other than that and meals, he hardly had any other company. So once a week the group headed down to keep him company. He was also a big help whenever it came to gathering ingredients for potions or questions on their Care of Magical Creatures class.

Hagrid would occasionally tell them stories of their parents in school. Which of course, they used against them in arguments whenever they got in trouble. If Hagrid closed his eyes, he could practically hear their voices change into those of the Marauders and Lily. He saw so much of them in the five. Hermione of course was the most like Lily- brilliant and muggleborn. The brightest witch of her age. Neville took after Remus a bit, the quieter one of the group. Ron a bit like Peter, always looking forward to a good snack. Then it goes unsaid how much Harry and Esme were like their fathers.

"How come you weren't there to greet us off the train?" Ron asked. "You're always there."

"Dumbledore had me on a mission for him. Just got back this mornin'." Hagrid responded. "Don't question me on it, though. Not supposed tah talk about it."

A mission for the Order they presumed. They didn't know much about it or their missions. They only knew that most of their parents were involved in it and that it had been around since the Uprising. It was how the Weasley's and Longbottom's came to be as close to the Potter's and Black's as they were. For that they were thankful. They always had someone near their own age to be around growing up. Especially when they were headed off to Hogwarts for the first time.

"It's startin' tah get dark. Off to the castle, you lot. Not wantin' ya to be breakin' the rules this early on in the school year." Hagrid said, ushering them off after a few hours and cups of tea.

The group headed off back to the castle. They watched as the dementors flew around the edge of the grounds, not daring to come closer to the school. Even with them so far away, there was still a chill to the air along with the feeling of sadness. They walked faster, trying to get away from that creeping feeling.

"I can't believe that Dumbledore allows them here." Neville said. "The stories I've heard about what they can do….it's not something that should be so close to here."

"Dumbledore is just taking every precaution that he can to keep us safe." Hermione said. "If he didn't think that he could keep them in line then he wouldn't have allowed the Ministry to place them here."

"I don't like them." Neville shuddered. "They make me feel as if my skin is crawling constantly."

"Well, if they come towards you then you know how to cast a pratronous. After all, you were one of the first in our class to be able to do it." Ron said, trying to comfort his friend.

It was true. Neville had been about the fourth or fifth to be able to form a full patronous. Harry being the first in the class with Esme following behind him by only a few seconds. Neville was a bit forgetful with things but he was a quite gifted wizard. He just had a bad habit of doubting his abilities. One day he'd probably be a gifted healer or potions master.

"I'm sure that Lupin wouldn't mind finding a bogart for you to practice on as well." Hermione said. "I'm sure we could all use the practice."

"If all else fails you could practice Stupefying Harry. Though I dunno if he can afford to lose the brain cells." Esme teased, giving Potter a light shove.

"Ah, Potter and Black, breaking curfew already I see." Snape voice broke them out of their conversation.

"Well it's not quite curfew yet, is it Snape." Esme retorted.

"Miss Black, that would be Professor Snape to you." he says, his arms folded over his chest. "Now care to explain to me why you five aren't in your Houses?"

"We were off to see Hagrid, just getting back now." Harry spoke up before Esme could say anything. "Just on our way back to Gryffindor now, sir."

"I shall let it slip this time. Next time I catch you out of bed, it will be two weeks detention."

They headed off, walking towards Gryffindor Tower. As soon as they entered into the common room they headed towards their couch near the fire. A spot that they'd claimed as their's since first year. Before she took her seat, Esme was called over by the twins. With a grin, she headed over to them. Harry watched as she talked to them, watching as she talked with her hands showing her excitement in whatever they were talking about.

"Fred fancies her." Ron announced. "Kept talking about it ever since they joined us for Quidditch practice. Says she's become quite fit over the summer."

"Yeah, I know." Harry said. "He asked me earlier if he could ask her out."

Hermione shakes her head. "And allow me to guess that you said that it was fine to do so."

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"Because you like her yourself. Don't try to deny it, you two are always exchanging looks. You both have it bad for one another." she says with a sigh.

Harry shook his head. "She's my best friend. We aren't like that."

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, mate." Neville said as he stole a look over at Ginny Weasley across the room.

Esme sauntered over, plopping down onto the couch. "Fred wants to take me to Hogsmeade."

"What did you say?" Hermione asked.

"Yes. I figured what's the harm. Besides, he's quite cute don't you think." Esme said.

The girls wandered off to talk about it, leaving the boys alone. Fair enough, they didn't want to hear about it anyways. Last thing they care about is getting caught up in girl talk. Harry pulled out the Marauders map. Opening it up, they began to guess what everyone was up to on the map. They watched as Cedric Diggory and Cho Chang snuck off to the Owlery. Madame Pomfrey and Professor Flitwood seem to be off on their own as well. It was always quite amusing to see what everyone was up to on the map.

"What's Tonks doing in Lupin's office?" Neville asked, pointing to the two names on the map.

"Dunno, maybe she's here on Order business." Harry suggests.

"Or she's here for Lupin," Ron says. "They looked awfully close at the summer barbecue."

The pair had been getting closer. Not that anyone minded. They'd be a perfect match. Someone as kind as Remus Lupin deserved someone. He shouldn't have to be so alone all the time.

"Harry," Esme called out as she came running towards them, letter in hand.

"What is it?" He quickly got to his feet. He grabbed her shoulders, making sure that she was all right.

"There's been an attack. Azkaban's been opened up. Ten prisoners have escaped, including Bellatrix Lestrange." she said, handing him the letter she'd just received from her father. "The Order was summoned immediately. They found the dark mark hanging right above Azkaban, clear as day."

Harry puts an arm around her to comfort her. She didn't have any memories of Bellatrix Lestrange, but they'd both heard stories of her demented cousin. Every knew of the crimes that had caused her to end up in Azkaban. She'd been a big support of You Know Who as well as one of his most outspoken Death Eaters. Now she was free and you couldn't help but wonder what her first act would be with her newfound freedom.

"Where's Hermione?" Ron asked.

"She'd fallen asleep when I'd gotten the letter. Didn't feel right to wake her up for only bad news." Esme sighed. "The wars really coming isn't it? He's gathering his troops."

"Then we must prepare ourselves. If there's going to be a war, then we have to be ready to fight." Harry said, glancing around at his friends. They had to fight to keep each other safe.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3:

The year proceeded on. The fall air became cooler and cooler. Quidditch matches had begun, with Gryffindor winning a good deal of them. Every week owls would drop off the Daily Prophet with news of more attacks and Death Eater rallies. It would have been nice to pretend that it was just a normal year. It wasn't though. Especially with the Slytherin's going off on their own more than usual. You Know Who was gathering his forces, who was going to say he wouldn't stop at recruiting those still in school. After all, he had begun his reign of terror while he was just a lad.

"Professor Lupin," Dean Thomas raised his hand in class. "What's going to stop the Death Eaters from coming to Hogwarts?"

Remus Lupin looked around at the class of sixteen year olds. They were so young, they should be worrying about their classes not defending themselves in the war. He looked over to the two that he called his niece and nephew, seeing them both uncharacteristically quiet. "Hogwarts is the most secure building, even more secure than Gringotts itself. Not to mention that Dumbledore himself is known to be an extraordinary wizard, one that is said to be feared by the Dark Lord."

"Can you teach us how to defend ourselves?" Esme asked. "Properly defend ourselves. You don't have to hide it from us, we know that there's a war coming. It's only a matter of time before we are forced to join it ourselves. I want to be prepared."

Lupin walked over to her desk, staring at her for a moment. He remembered almost those exact words come from her father's mouth back when they'd been in school. Sometimes it was hard to believe that they weren't their parents. "Miss Black, I'm just following the curriculum set out for us."

"That's not enough." She quickly stood up. "If Voldemort was to walk in this room right now then what are we expected to do? Stupify him?"

"You would not be expected to do anything, I would protect you." Lupin responded, voice raising slightly.

"Well that won't always be enough, will it? There's a war coming and we have to be ready for it. And if you won't teach us how to properly defend ourselves then I'll find someone who will." With that said, Esme picked up her Defense Against the Dark Arts book and threw it across the classroom. She turned on her heels, marching out of the classroom. Nobody said anything as the door slammed shut behind her.

Remus Lupin watched after her, not knowing what to do or say. Perhaps he should go after her, confront her or yell at her. His feet wouldn't move though. He couldn't seem to find the courage to go after her, knowing that it would be more of the same thing. More lies. Her parents wanted her to stay innocent when it came to this war. He'd promised them that he wouldn't tell her more than the Daily Prophet said. She was hotheaded though, not to mention stubborn. Just like her father. She was bound to get herself into more trouble than she could handle one of these days.

Class proceeded on as if Esme hadn't stormed out. Hermione was sure to make notes for Esme, hoping that perhaps she'd come to her senses later. Lupin went on to talk about different defensive stances that are better in some duels than others. He focused on the lesson he taught, not on the one he partly felt like he needed to teach. He wanted to prepare his students for what was to come. Yet he couldn't. Perhaps he just wanted them to stay innocent and hoped that this upcoming war would just fizzle out.

Esme Black wandered the halls after leaving the classroom. There was no where in particular that she felt like going. She just needed to walk to try to clear her mind. That was how she found herself stumbling up the steps to Dumbledore's office. The doors opened for her before she could even raise her hand to knock. She stepped warily into the office, not quite sure if she was interrupting anything. The old headmaster didn't seem surprised to see her, in fact it appeared as if he was waiting for her. He offered her a bit of candy as she took the seat in front of his desk.

"I figured you would come here sometime or another, Miss Black." Dumbledore spoke up. "What questions are filling your mind?"

"There are many of them, sir. Each one as haunting as the next. There's a war coming but I don't feel prepared for it. I want to fight…..I have to fight." she sighed heavily, turning to stare at the phoenix perched next to the desk. "It just feels like everyone is refusing to teach us anything that would prepare us. As if they want to try to deny that there's a war coming. But how can they with everything that's going on? I've seen the attacks in the papers. There happening more often."

"You're right, there is a war coming. It's been coming for a long time. We must prepare ourselves for what is to come. That does not mean that you must take the entire weight of the world onto your shoulders, Miss Black. Furthermore you mustn't take your fears out on those that you care about. Just because you are angry and afraid does not mean that gives you a right to lash out." he said, causing her to instantly feel ashamed about her attitude towards her uncle. She hadn't meant to act like that. She was just getting frustrated with everyone trying to pretend like it wasn't inevitable for them to fight.

A war was coming and she didn't just want to sit around and wait to be a victim. No, she wanted to be able to protect those that she cared about. She didn't want to hide in fear of what was coming. Every day was something knew. it was only a matter of time before she'd receive news that someone she cares about was hurt or killed. The possibility of that each day was driving her insane. She just kept praying that every time an owl dropped a letter in front of her it wasn't one with bad news.

"Ah, Mister Potter, so nice of you to join us." Dumbledore said as the dark haired boy entered the room.

"Evening, Professor Dumbledore. I came to check on Esme. She isn't in trouble is she?" Harry asks, not knowing whether or not she'd done something to land herself in here.

"Not this evening," the older wizard chuckled. "Instead she just came in here to talk."

"C'mon, Esme. Lupin wants to speak with you." Harry said.

"Thank you, Professor." Esme nodded towards Dumbledore before escaping down the stairs.

"Harry, if I might have a word with you?"

"Of course."

"I should advise you on keeping an eye on Miss Black. Her temperament may be getting the best of her." The Headmaster said. "You always seem to be the one to balance her out. With everything happening, it would be of everyones best interest if we all keep a level head with what's to come."

"Don't worry, I'll watch out for her." Harry said.

—

"I'm sorry for my outburst in class." Esme said as soon as she laid eyes on Lupin in his office. "I didn't mean to be such a fucking prat."

Lupin shook his head, wanting to get on to her for using such language. "You're scared. I know that. I've known you since you were a baby. You always have a tendency of lashing out whenever something scares you."

Without saying anything else, she went over and wrapped her arms around her uncle. "I know we're supposed to be professional in school, but I need my uncle more than my professor right now."

His arms encircled her. "I suppose I can allow it."

Lupin remembers watching her and Harry growing up. He loved these two as if they were his own children. He remembers times when Esme would crawl into his lap, seeking comfort from a bad dream or an injury. She always tried to put on a brave face for everyone. Sometimes the bravest people are the ones that are most scared. Gently, he ran his hand through her long brown hair.

"I'll teach you, Harry, and the others to fight." he decided out loud. "Only the five of you."

"Really?" Esme asked, her eyes full of hope.

"Really. It's better for you to be prepared than not."

"You are absolutely the best, Uncle Moony." She reached up, kissing his cheek before rushing off to tell her friends the news.

He watched her run off. Remus Lupin would do anything to protect them. They were as close as he'd ever get to having children. He wanted to shield those that he had one held when they were babies, keep them as innocent as he could. Times were changing though. It wasn't all just pranks on Filch, and Hogsmeade trips any more. He remembered having to grow up too quickly during the first Uprising, with Greyback constantly after him to join forces with the Death Eaters. Now he feared that they would have the same fate, of constantly having to look over their shoulders and jumping at the sight of shadows following too closely.

Esme walked through the halls. A slight chill in the air causing her to shiver. This wasn't the first time she'd roamed the halls after curfew and realistically it wouldn't be the last. There was something about the corridors being empty that put her at ease. During the day they were always packed with students rushing off to their next class or meal. At night time you could imagine that it wasn't a school at all. A fortress maybe, that had hidden secrets every corner you turned.

"Esme," came Harry's voice causing her to stop in her tracks.

She turned towards him, allowing him to catch up with her. "I apologized to Moony."

"How did that go?" he asked, knowing that their uncle wouldn't remain upset with her. It was impossible for him to get mad at them for too long.

"He's agreed to train us. Me, you, Hermione, Ron, and Neville. He's gonna teach us how to properly defend ourselves against what's coming." She linked her arm with his. "I'm definitely gonna kick your ass when we duel next."

Harry laughed as she continued to babble on about what spells she thought they were going to learn. She'd always been determined to be a great witch. While she struggled with Potions and Transfiguration, she excelled in every other class, even Divination for some reason. In their second year, for a short time there'd been a dueling league. Esme had been at the top of the roster for it up until Draco Malfoy pulled an illegal move and she ended up in the Hospital Wing for a week.

"That doesn't look good." Esme stopped, staring out the window at a group of Slytherins heading off towards the Forbidden Forest.

"No, it doesn't."

They watched them for a few minutes. The Slytherins certainly looked as if they didn't want to be followed. They traveled close to one another, speaking in hushed tones. Not all Slytherins were bad, but Harry hadn't met a single one that didn't have a hidden agenda. It was as if they were always out to gain something.

Perhaps they were Death Eaters. He didn't dare to say this out loud, knowing that it would rile up Esme and she'd stalk after them demanding to know what was going on. Instead he pulled her back onto the path towards Gryffindor Tower. They'd stayed out past curfew too much for one evening. He'd like to not have detention for at least another week. Last year they'd had detention for almost half the school year, which was something he'd not like to repeat.

The Gryffindor Common Room was quiet. Everyone had gone to bed. The fire had died, not even the coals glowed any more. Harry picked up a book that laid on the ground next to one of the couches.

'Property of Neville Longbottom'.

Of course it was Neville's. He said his goodnights to Esme, heading up to his dormitory. Once inside, Harry placed Neville's book on top of his trunk before heading over to his bed. He laid there, unable to sleep. Instead he stared up at the patterns on the canopy of the bed. Yet another sleepless night for Harry Potter. He seemed to be having more of these as incidents keep happening. They were safe at Hogwarts though. After all, Hogwarts is the safest place in the world.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:

It was the middle of the night before Halloween that they were summoned out of bed. Quickly the five were ushered to Dumbledore's office where there parents were waiting for them. Esme rushed over to her dad, wrapping her arms around his neck as if she were a little girl. Sirius wrapped his arms around her, but didn't make a comment. Instead he was completely silent, which had the five of them a bit worried. Normally he'd be making some snarky comment about Minerva McGonagal being in her nighties, but none of these comments were made.

"I've summoned you all here due to a prophecy that has been made." Dumbledore spoke up as soon as the door to his office was closed behind the five newcomers.

"What does this have to do with us?" Hermione asks, looking around the room at the adults for some answers.

"Well, Miss Granger, it has something to do with one in particular." Dumbledore's gaze turned towards Harry. "It appears that Mr. Potter is the subject of this prophecy."

Lily Potter turned to her husband for comfort. James wrapped an arm around her, another around Harry pulling him closer. "What is this prophecy?"

Dumbledore lifts up the clear orb. An eery voice begins to speak. " _Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies…and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not…rise again the Dark Lord shall as he becomes a man…..and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives…_ "

The office was silent for a moment. Everyone thinking on the words that the prophecy has given. Harry just stared at the orb, not daring to look at anything else. He didn't know what to say or even think for that matter. So he remained silent and stared off into space, for that was the only thing that seemed possible for him to do.

"This is bullshit." Esme was the first to speak. "Neither can live while the other survives? What are we supposed to do? Be fine with sending Harry off to his death? You're completely mental if you think that I'm going to just let that happen."

"Esmeralda." Sirius spoke up, instantly silencing his daughter. He never called her by her full name. She instantly quieted down, not knowing what to do after that.

"It is fine Mr. Black. Young Miss Black is only voicing her concern for her friend." Dumbledore brushed it off. "I expected as much of a reaction from her. I do remember you being the same if it involved James Potter."

Sirius nodded, glancing over at James who was staring at his son. He could see the turmoil in his eyes, hidden behind his specks. For once in his life, Sirius didn't know what to say to his best friend. He didn't know how to comfort him. He felt completely and utterly useless.

"Harry," Lily called out to her son, causing him to look at his mother.

"Why me?" he asks. "Why me? I'm nothing special. I'm just….Harry….just Harry."

"He's just a boy." Marlene Black said, looking at her nephew.

Harry Potter was no longer just a boy. He would be a target along with those closest to him. He was to be the one who would defeat Voldemort. _Neither can live while the other survives_. It was his destiny to either survive or die. No longer was he just a sixth year at Hogwarts. Now he had the weight of the world put on his shoulders.

"Prophecies cannot be unmade," Dumbledore sighed. "Time will tell how this prophecy will play out. For now, we must train Mr. Potter and watch over him. It is only a matter of time before Tom Riddle discovers this."

"I can train them," Remus Lupin spoke up. "During their free periods and at night."

The adults chatted away in how to best protect and train Harry Potter. They knew that he needed to be able to defend himself from what was to come.

It was also decided that Lily and James Potter were to go into hiding. Voldemort would make them a target, use them against Harry. It would be much safer for them to go into hiding. They chatted on, seemingly forgetting the five silent teenagers in the room.

"I think it is high time that my students return to bed," McGonagal remarked, seeing the droopiness in their eyes.

"Indeed it is," Dumbledore agreed.

McGonagal, Lupin, and their parents escorted them all back to Gryffindor Tower. Dumbledore had given their parents permission to stay the night in an empty wing of the castle.

"Do you think they'd give us detention if we were to transfigure Mrs. Norris into a howler monkey?" Sirius asked James, speaking up for the first time.

"Sirius!" Lily gasped.

"Well this would explain where Esme get's her inappropriate coping mechanisms from." Neville said.

McGonagal shook her head. "It's glad to see that you haven't grown up at all, Mr. Black."

"Now, Minnie, I have grown up. I even have offspring." Sirius Black broke into a grin. "Bet that was your worst nightmare when you got the announcement that both mine and Prongs' kids were going to Hogwarts at the same time."

Marlene knew exactly what her husband was doing. He wanted to get everyone's minds off the darkness that was surrounding them. For just one moment, he wanted to pretend like everything was going to be just fine. Their daughter did the same exact thing. It was as if they feared for things to be too serious. Like the whole world would crumble around them if they let the darkness seep in. So she didn't stop him from chatting away like this. Instead, she sat back and watched with a small sad grin on her face. Sometimes she still saw him as that rebellious teenager with ridiculous hair that she fell in love with.

"Can you please try to behave yourself?" Esme asks. "I'd rather not have detention tomorrow night with my father."

"You already have detention tomorrow? What for?" Sirius asked.

"Filled a group of Hufflepuff's inkwells with exploding ink during Charms when they weren't looking." she responded.

Sirius grinned. "Bloody brilliant. I knew you got your brains from me along with my good looks."

"Sirius Black! You shouldn't be proud that your daughter has detention." Lily shook her head. "Honestly, it's a miracle that you never got expelled from school."

"I'd have been expelled with him." James said. "Moony as well."

"Peter would have undoubtably followed us." Lupin added.

The three men grinned at each other as if they were still school boys. Oh they liked to pretend that Remus Lupin was the one that tried to keep them out of trouble. That was never the case. He was just a bit more careful and made sure it was harder to be caught. In fact, it was his idea to create the map. That way they had a way to figure out if someone was coming or not. It had taken them almost their entire third year, but they managed to finish it.

Harry hung back as everyone walked on towards Gryffindor Tower. He watched as Sirius ruffled Esme's hair. How this was one of the happiest smiles he'd ever seen from Remus Lupin. Even McGonagal was smiling, shaking her head, but smiling al the same. Ron's parents chatted away with him and Hermione in a much more parental way than their parents ever spoke to them. Neville's parents chatted away with Lily and Marlene, ignoring how the Marauders were still acting as if they were school boys.

"What's on your mind?" James Potter asked, slowing down when he noticed his son was hanging back.

"Everything is changing. I'm supposed to be this….this Chosen One and I just feel like it's all some big mistake. Like it's one big cosmic joke."

James wraps an arm around his shoulder. "Sometimes things happen for a reason. Never doubt yourself, Harry. I always knew you were bound for greatness."

"I just….I don't know if I can do this…" Harry sighs.

"You can do whatever you set your mind. I know what's coming seems scary and impossible, but no matter what happens, you will always have your mum and I."

Harry gave his father a soft smile. He wouldn't be alone. Unlike Lord Voldemort, he had something to fight for. Harry looked around at his family and friends. Yes indeed, he had something to fight for.

—

Author's Note: I thought I'd give a bit of a twist, but still have the prophecy in it.


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

There was no such thing as a kept secret at Hogwarts. Within the week everyone seemed to have heard of the prophecy. Any time Harry Potter walked into a room it erupted into whispers. He couldn't escape it. There was no escaping it. It was all that anyone seemed to be talking about. He just wanted them to stop. He wanted to go back to being just Harry not this Chosen One that was supposed to save everyone and defeat the Dark Lord.

"Harry, you can't keep avoiding this." Hermione said to him as she caught up with him in the hallway. "You need to start training."

"I know, Hermione. Believe me, I know. I just….I just need more time." he says, trying to find the right words.

She wanted him to be prepared. He knew she was just trying to help. It felt more like nagging though. She meant well. They all did. His friends kept trying to get him to train, but he just can't seem to put his mind to do it. So instead he put it off and avoided his friends, hoping that they didn't try to find him. With the help of the Marauders' map and his invisibility cloak, he hardly saw them besides class and the few meals that he actually came down for.

Esme Black, on the other hand, was always up to something. Without her best friend to keep her grounded, she was on a rampage of trouble. Every day there was some sort of new prank that she'd been up to. Most nights she spent alone in detention. For Esme Black, being alone wasn't something that she was good at. She'd always been around people- whether it be her family, Harry's family, or Harry. Now she suddenly found herself all alone. Sure she had Hermione, Neville and Ron, but it wasn't the same. So she resorted to the only thing she could do, cause a bit of a mischief.

Harry saw this erratic behavior, but still felt helpless and did nothing to stop it. He received owls from his parents as well as hers. They were worried about the two of them. He didn't respond though, and had a sneaky suspicion that she was ignoring them all as well. Remus Lupin tried to speak to both of them, they both managed to avoid him as well. It wasn't until Esme stopped showing up to class that Harry pulled himself out of his head to find her that night.

The Marauders' Map never lies. That was the one thing that they always knew to be true. Much to Harry's surprise, Esme was in the Shrieking Shack. Tapping the notch on the Whomping Willow, he slipped down the tunnel towards the shack. He could hear the wind howling through the building as he entered into it. The stairs creaked underneath his weight as he climbed the stairs. Harry could hear nothing besides the wind. Perhaps the map had lied.

There she was, in one of the bedroom. She sat on the mattress that was laid on the floor, a cigarette in one hand and a bottle of Firewhiskey in the other. As he approached, she didn't even look up at him. In all his years, he had never quite seen her as broken as she appeared right now. His heart ached as he stared at the ghost of his best friend.

"I'm fine. You can disappear again." Esme was the first to speak.

"Clearly you aren't fine." Harry took a seat next to her.

"Neither are you," she called him out. Offering up the bottle, she hands it to Harry, who takes a large gulp from it.

"Guess we're both a bit fucked up them." he said.

Esme laughed. It was a hallow sound though, certainly not one that he had heard come from her before. "The Chosen One and his unstable best friend. What a pair we are."

"Indeed," Harry wrapped an arm around her. "Everyone's worried about us, ya know. They don't think we're coping well with everything." "I suppose we aren't." She put out the end of her cigarette. "Neither of us are sleeping. You aren't eating. I'm drinking almost every meal. And to think, you're supposed to save us all."

"You're…..you're scared." Harry realizes in complete and utter surprise.

It was always a common understanding that Esme Black knew no fear. When she was six, she jumped off the roof of the Potter's house to see if she could fly- luckily her father had seen this and sent a broom to go save her before she hit the ground. In third year when she'd pissed off McGonnagal so bad that Harry thought the head of Gryffindor might explode, she simply had laughed in her face. Even during their fifth year when she faced a boggart, it couldn't even transform into anything to frighten her. Now….now for her to be scared of something, that sent chills down Harry's spine. He always relied on her to be recklessly brave.

"Scared? I'm terrified, Harry. I've never felt like this before and it's killing me." she said in a shaky voice. "Every day there's a chance that today will be the day that we have to start fighting. I just want it all to stop. I just want everything to be normal."

Harry didn't know what to say. Instead he pulled the shaky Esme onto his lap, holding her close. She wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly. Her face buried into his neck. He could feel the hot tears his the bare skin exposed from him jumper. They sat there like that for who knows how long, just trying to comfort each other and be there for one another.

Esme was the first to pull back. Mascara stained her cheeks and it looked as if she'd gotten two black eyes. "We're going to be okay, aren't we?"

The desperation was clear in her voice. She needed to be reassured. Harry sighed, heavily. "We've got each other. We'll always be okay."

Harry looked around the room, spying just how many empty bottles littered the room. "All right you lush, let's step back on the drinking. Okay?"

"Fine, but no more disappearing." she said. "Detention doesn't feel right without you."

"I'll be there for your next detention." he promises.

For the first time in a while, Esme smiled. "Good, it's already set up for us tomorrow after dinner. Don't worry, it's only Lupin's detention."

She helped him up off the ground. They dusted themselves off before making their way back to the tunnel towards the school. Esme filled Harry in on all the trouble she'd gotten up to the past couple of days. He shook his head, listening to the stuff that she'd also planned out for the two of them to do.

Everything was changing all around them. Harry didn't quite know what the future held for them. The only thing that he was sure of was that they had to stick together. They were better together than they were apart. Suddenly, this great big destiny of his didn't seem all that lonely any more.


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

Christmas time had come to Hogwarts. Harry Potter and Esme Black watched as most of their classmates made their way to the train station in Hogsmeade. With everything going on in the wizarding world, they didn't expect to see most of them coming back after the new year. The two had already said good bye to their friends, hoping that they would see them once classes started again.

For the first year ever, they would be staying at Hogwarts for the holidays. With the Potters in hiding and the Blacks on Order missions, it was safer for both of them to stay at school this year. They had an invitation from the Weasley's and Longbottom's, but declined after Dumbledore suggested that staying here for the holidays would be a wiser choice. As everyone disappeared from sight, they remained by the window.

The halls of Hogwarts were eerily quiet. Perhaps this was what it was like during the summer when no students remained in the school. Only five other students remained at Hogwarts for the holidays, none of which were in Gryffindor. That left the two Gryffindors to having the whole tower to themselves. Instead of reeking havoc, the two remained quiet. They helped the house elves decorate the Common Room, trying to make it feel as much like home as they could. Sadly it was lacking the same excitement that Christmas at home gave.

"I wonder if Peter would've made his pecan pies this year," Esme said as she placed an ornament on the tree.

Harry smiled at the fond memory of the taste of those pies. "We would've had to fight our dads off of them."

James and Sirius always tried to eat the most of the pies that they could. Which usually ended up in the pair groaning on the couch in front of the fire due to stomach pains. Despite Lily being an accomplished healer, she did nothing to help the two grown men who kept acting more like children than their own.

The pair looked up at the tree once they had finished it. With a flick of the wand, the tree came to life with light. They smiled at their handiwork, remaining there until it was time for them to head down to dinner.

The Great Hall wasn't at it's normal business. All the tables remained empty. Instead of taking their place at the Gryffindor table, they made their way to where a smaller banquet table had been set up using the tables normally taken by the teachers. A good portion of the teachers had left for the holidays as well, heading off to see their loved ones. The only ones that remained were Dumbledore, Lupin, Hagrid, McGonnagal, Snape, and Flitwood.

"A good evening to all of you on this Christmas Eve." Dumbledore greeted once everyone had made it to the dinner. "I know this is not how many of you wanted to spend your holidays, but all the same I am glad to have you here. I hope that we can make your holiday as pleasant as those you are dreaming of. Without further ado, let us dig into this wonderful feast that has been prepared for us."

All of the Hogwarts' house elves had gone out of their way to make the most of the meal. It was one of the best meals that they had ever had at Hogwarts. Dumbledore had even gotten a few cases of Butterbeer from Rosemerta to make it all the more special for them.

"It may not be much, but how about I meet you two in the Gryffindor Common room for a small celebration tomorrow morning?" Lupin asked the two while everyone else was distracted by some story of Hagrid's.

"We'd like that very much." Esme smiled.

It wasn't much, not much at all, but at least it would be a bit like Christmas at home. They hadn't been the only ones out of place this holiday. Remus Lupin usually traveled home with them. At least they would be getting to spend Christmas with one member of their family this year.

Towards the end of dinner, once desert had appeared, Dumbledore stood up. With a flick of his wand, he transfigured the sky on the ceiling of the Great Hall to start snowing. Everyone began to smile, feeling the snowflakes drop on their skin. The snow was followed by warm hot chocolate with little dragon shaped marshmallows. They all enjoyed the cocoa and snow along with the sweets that had been provided. With full bellies, they all headed off to bed.

"You didn't forget our tradition did you?" Esme said as she snuck into Harry's dormitory.

He looked up from the book he was reading with a grin. "Just wondering what was taking you so long."

She laughed, rushing over to join him on his bed. It'd been their Christmas Eve tradition since they were eleven that they would sneak a bottle of Firewhiskey and split it along with a small pocket sized fireworks display. They moved to lay down on the floor to watch as their fireworks began to go off. The small booms of the fireworks filled the room as the bright lights turned into beautiful shapes and patterns. A small bittersweet smile grew on both of their faces.

After the fireworks had ended, they were left with only the bottle to drink. They kept drinking the bottle taking turns sharing their favorite Christmas memories. Christmas with their families was always something. One year they'd accidentally set the tree on fire when they were trying to pull a prank on Peter when he wasn't paying attention.

"Do you mind if I stay with you tonight?" Esme asked, biting her lip. "It's so quiet in my dorm. I can't stand it."

"Of course." Harry said.

They moved to his bed, both sliding under the covers. Esme curled up into him. Harry tried to hide the surprise on his face. They'd shared a bed before. Growing up together they'd often shared a bed. As they'd grown older, they didn't do it anymore. Now here his best friend was, cuddling up in his arms. He didn't say anything, instead he wrapped his arms around her.

"Happy Christmas, Harry." Esme cuddled into him.

"Happy Christmas, Esme." Harry looked down at the brunette in his bed. With a sigh, he closed his eyes falling into a deep sleep.

"Wake up you, git." Esme's cheering woke him up the next morning. That along with her jumping on the bed. "It's Christmas."

"I'm up, I'm up." he pulled her down onto the bed. "No need for you to be so loud this morning."

"But it's Christmas." She giggled, laying back on the bed. "Plus Remus sent an owl that he'll be here in thirty minutes."

"All right, let's get up." Harry didn't bother to change out of his pajamas.

The pair rushed down the stairs to see that the tree was filled with presents underneath. No doubt their parents had sent their gifts to be waiting for them this morning. They smiled at each other, over excited to see what was in store for them.

"What's that?" Esme asked, looking up at something hanging from the lights on the ceiling.

"Mistletoe?" Harry squinted up at the twig hanging. "Why would there be mistletoe here?"

They stared at each other for a moment, unsure of what to do as they both stood underneath the mistletoe. Esme thought her heart would pound out of her chest as she stared at her best friend. Time seemed to stand still as they moved towards one another. After what seemed like an eternity, their lips connected. Her lips were soft whereas Harry's were a bit chapped. What they thought would be a simple peck, became much more as their lips began to move against one another. Esme wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

A knock came on the door, interrupting the pair. They pulled away from one another, blushing and avoiding eye contact.

"You can let us in, I'm a Professor at this school." They could hear Remus Lupin arguing with the painting.

"Like I could be fooled that easily." The Fat Lady scoffed.

"Oi! Let him in," Esme called out. "He's telling the truth."

"All right them." she responded before swinging wide.

Remus Lupin sauntered in the room. "Dumbledore and I got you both a surprise that I think you'll enjoy."

Before they could question him on it, the surprise entered the Common Room. James and Lily Potter, Marlene and Sirius Black, and Peter Pettigrew walked into the Gryffindor Common Room, a place they hadn't been since they graduated Hogwarts. Esme and Harry smiled before throwing their arms tightly around their family, greeting them with kisses on the cheek.

"Figured we'd surprise you lot." Peter beamed at his niece and nephew.

"I figured Dad would manage to slip his way into the castle at one point or another." Esme laughed. "Surprised he didn't try to climb the tower and enter in through the window."

"Your mum wouldn't let me." Sirius kissed his daughter on the forehead.

Marlene smacked him on the back of the head. "Oi! Don't even start with me, it's Christmas."

He just laughed and pulled his wife in for a kiss.

Soon it began to feel as if it was a normal Christmas. The group exchanged presents. Sirius and James received a few swats by their wives for getting both teenagers something that their mothers' believed inappropriate. The dads just responded that they had all gotten up to this sort of thing when they were in school so what was to stop them. Both teenagers blushed as they stared at the 'safe sex for witches and wizards' kits. Quickly closing the lids to the boxes, they pushed them away not wanting to discuss it any further.

Dumbledore thought it would be best to have breakfast delivered to the Gryffindor Tower instead of them all coming down to the Great Hall. Really they figured that it was a gift to McGonnagal to not have her Christmas morning ruined by the return of all four Marauders. Even as adults they still caused a bit of mischief, much more tamed now than they had been during their days at school. Still they were all just happy to be able to spend this holiday with one another.

Marlene pulled her daughter to the side, taking in the sight of the perfect combination of her and Sirius. "What was with that glow on your cheeks when we came in? Is the present James and Sirius got you going to be put into use before we know it?"

"Mum!" Esme gasped, shaking her head. "No! It's Christmas, of course I had a glow on my cheeks. You know I love Christmas."

Her mother just raised an eyebrow. "And it has nothing to do with the mistletoe hanging from the ceiling?"

"How did you know about the mistletoe?"

Marlene just laughed. "I'm not nearly as clueless as your father is when it comes to his surroundings. That was actually how your father and I ended up together. A little bit of mistletoe does the trick."

"It was just a kiss." Esme said. It sounded more as if she was trying to convince herself than her mother.

"Just be careful. We don't need anymore troublemakers running around in this family." Esme quickly ran off to join the others when her mum had said this.

The Marauders slipped over to a corner to themselves. it was how they were every holiday. They always had gifts for one another that they just exchanged with the four. That had been their tradition since their first year of school, before the families had come along.

"Oi, Prongs…..do you see mistletoe up there?" Sirius asked, staring at the twig dangling from the ceiling.

"Merlin's beard, Padfoot, for the last time I'm not kissing you again." James laughed, thinking that his old friend was just pulling one on him.

"No, I'm serious." He flicked James on the head, pointing at the twig.

James froze before turning back to his friends. "You don't think that they….."

"No, surely not." Sirius' eyes widened before glancing over and his daughter and godson.

Remus just laughed. "Well we always thought a Black and Potter would get together. Peter and I just thought that it would be the two of you."

"That little sneak! Corrupting my girl." Sirius grumbled, glaring at Harry from across the room- who didn't notice this change in behavior at all.

"Oh yes because Esme's the innocent one of those two. She's gone on way more dates than-" Remus stopped himself from continuing. "They're both good kids, Padfoot. Not to mention she's way too much like you for her own good. I'm sure they're behaving."

They just let him grumble about how the gifts were meant to be a joke and not to be used at all. After giving him his gift, he seemed to snap out of this foul mood. The four enjoyed a bit more Marauders time before rejoining the others. Sirius threw his arms around his two girls, enjoying the smiles on their faces. It was a very happy Christmas indeed.


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

The next few days after Christmas, they said nothing about the kiss. Esme remained staying in Harry's bed with him for comfort. Especially after there was an attack in Diagon Alley the day after Christmas. She hardly strayed from his side since that. Despite spending every single moment together, neither of them could muster up the courage of the kiss. Perhaps it was better this way.

It was New Years Eve and everyone was scared to see what the new year held for them. Harry and Esme sat in the Common Room, radio turned towards the Wizarding Countdown To The New Year. The fire was roaring as they listened to the radio. Instead of the normal cheer it spoke of recent attacks and sightings of Death Eaters. The end of the year was certainly not ending on a good note.

"It's gonna be happening soon…isn't it?" Harry spoke up. "I'm gonna have to fight him soon."

"Sounds that way doesn't it." Esme said.

"I don't want to die, Esme." He sighed. "I can't die…."

"Then don't," she turned towards him.

Harry ran a hand through his hair. "It's not that simple. I can't just go up to him and be like, 'you aren't going to kill me'. The prophecy says that neither of us can live while the other survives. I die or he does, and i don't even know if I can kill him."

"Harry James Potter, you listen to me. You are not going to die. If you do, I'm going down with you."

"You're not going to die. One of us has to live on."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Nope, you are not allowed to do it alone. It's you and me, Black and Potter. That's how it's meant to be."

He groans. "You can't control fate like that. That's not how it works."

"Well fate be damned. We control our down destinies, Harry Potter." She was breathed hard now, obviously worked up. "We've always done everything together."

In the background the radio cheered 'Happy New Year'. The pair just sat there, staring at one another.

"You aren't going to die." Harry said. "That's final."

"Damn you, Harry." Esme spat at him. "Neither are you, because I just can't handle a world without you in it. It would be like losing a piece of myself and I can't…..I can't do it without you."

He pulled her into his arms, fearing that she was going to break into a million pieces. "We both can't be this stubborn all the time."

She gave a broken laugh. "I don't think we can help it."

Before he was quite sure of what he was doing, he intertwined his fingers with hers. "If I can help it, I won't die on you."

"About time you got your head out of your ass." She smiled. "Well, we missed the New Year. Happy New Year Harry."

"Happy New Year, Esme." He said.

Esme couldn't stop herself even if she tried. With how close they were at the moment, her eyes flickered to his lips. Harry found himself doing the same thing. The memory of their kiss nights before fresh in their minds. She gave his hand a squeeze. He took that as encouragement. Their lips found each other again. Her hand slipped from his, moving towards his mess that he called hair. His arms wrapped around her, trying to pull her as close to him as he could. One hand of his made his way towards her hair, pushing her closer to him.

They pulled away for a breath of fresh air, chests heaving. For a moment, they avoided each other's gaze.

"We're snogging." Harry says in dismay.

"It would appear we are." Esme said, just as surprised as Harry. "I…..I don't mind it."

He looks at her, taken aback by her admittance. Neither did he, he decided. It was just a strange thought. They'd practically been raised as siblings, yet he couldn't ever seem to feel as if she was one. Sure he called her parents Aunt and Uncle, but that didn't make them related. Yet he never seemed to think of her as anything other than his best friend either. Esme Black was gorgeous, there was no denying that. It just hadn't crossed into Harry's mind that she could be anything other than his best friend.

"I'm just gonna…I'm gonna go then." Esme said, breaking Harry out of his train of thought. She tried not to show her hurt of rejection as she pulled away from him. Her feet carried her to the stairwell for the dormitories before she paused for a moment. She didn't turn around to face him. Just stood there, refusing to look at him.

"What about George?" he called after her, trying to figure out what to say next.

"George? What's he got to do with us snogging?" She asked.

"Well, you two had gone on that date to Hogsmeade, and a few after that." he stuttered.

"George Weasley and I are nothing more than friends." Esme says.

Harry stood up. "Oh."

Esme stood there frozen. She didn't know what to do. All of a sudden feelings that she'd repressed for years bottled to the surface. Of all the boys that she'd fancied in her time, Harry wasn't one that she ever thought of admitting to anyone. They'd grown up together, it would've been weird. Not to mention it would've ruined their friendship. She couldn't afford to lose that. Harry Potter was the one person that she knew she could always rely on. To keep him in her life, she'd always thought it was best to push down those feelings. Now, now they were screaming at her, trying to break through the surface. She felt the hot tears threatening to break free from her eyes, but she refused to let them fall.

"I can't lose you." Harry took a shaky step closer to her. "You are probably the most important person I have in my life."

"Harry, you could never lose me."

He kept walking towards her. Suddenly he was right there, wrapping his arms around her. "I don't mind it either…..the snogging I mean."

She turned towards him. "You don't?"

Harry shook his head. "I wouldn't mind continuing it either. On a regular basis. If that would be all right with you."

Esme gave him a small grin. "Harry Potter, are you coming on to me?"

He laughed a nervous laugh. "Perhaps I am, Black."

She couldn't stop herself from kissing him again. This one was a soft peck, just assuring herself that this was all real. "Looks like you really are stuck with me now."

"Thought that was our fate."

"Fate be damned." she said once again, this time not quite as serious.

They went up to Harry's dormitory again. Tonight was their last night before everyone else returned to school. Harry just laid there in bed, with his best friend wrapped in his arms. Unlike the rest of the nights of this holiday, they found comfort in the silence, simply enjoying the feeling of being in each others arms. Tomorrow was a new day, like it always was. Yet somehow it felt very different, as if nothing was ever going to be the same. Perhaps it wouldn't be. They were fine with this, they think.

Harry looked down at the young woman who was now asleep in his arms. Yeah, he was fine with things being different. After all, Esme would always be there for him.

"Harry Potter, did you have a girl up here?" Ron Weasley asked, picking up a bra off the floor of their dormitory only moments after he'd returned to Hogwarts.

Harry rubbed the back of his neck. "Well, yeah…sort of."

"Sort of?" Neville asked. "There was a bra on the floor. Unless you've got something to tell us like your real name is Harriet, you better start explaining."

"Esme kind of….stayed here during the holidays." Harry admitted.

"No," Ron gasped. "You guys…..didn't…."

"No, we didn't do that." Harry insisted. "Though…..we did snog a bit."

The other two boys' eyes widened in disbelief. "You're joking right?"

Harry shook his head. "It happened first at Christmas with some mistletoe. Then New Years Eve we were arguing….and just ended up snogging."

Neville flopped down on his bed, staring at Harry. "We all figured it would happen sometime, we just figured it would be much later on."

"Are you birds finished chatting?" Esme entered the boys' dormitory with Hermione in tow.

A slight blush goes over Harry's cheeks, he turns to avoid it. "Yeah, we're done."

"Good, Professor Lupin sent us a note. He wants us in his classroom in an hour. Our training is to begin tonight." Hermione said, handing off the note to the boys.


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8:

Lupin's classroom was only lit with several candles scattered around the room. The five teenagers walked into the mostly dark room, looking around at the sight before them. Lupin stood at the front of the classroom as if he was about to do a lecture. Perhaps he was. He stopped them when they went to take seats at the front of the room.

"No, no, remain standing." he says. "Today we are going to work on conquering our fears. I've captured a boggart that was hiding in the East Wing. With what is to come, it is best to know what our darkest fear is."

They all took a moment to think on that. Ron and Neville were quite certain on what they feared the most. The others not so much. Voldemort was known for using your fears against you. He'd pull out every little detail of your life and make you watch it crumble around you. Lupin's objective was to get them to be not so fearful, to be able to put on a brave face with what was to come.

"Any volunteers?" Lupin asked.

"I'll do it." Neville said, though there was uncertainty lacing his voice.

Neville took a step forward as Lupin went to open the moving trunk on the floor. Lupin carefully opened the trunk. A large mass of blackness slipped out. It shook for a moment before shifting forms. They all watched as it turned into a familiar face. There stood Professor Snape, glaring at Neville who whimpered a bit.

Lupin tried to hide his grin. "Now I want you to look at it, point your wand and say 'Ridiculous.'"

"Ri-ri-ridiculous." Neville stammered. Still the boggart remained the same. Boggart Snape took a step towards Neville. "Ridiculous!"

That did the trick. The boggart remained in the shape of Snape, but his attire changed. Instead of the usual black robes, he was now wearing a hideous green dress and hat with a large dead bird on it. The teenagers couldn't help but bust out laughing. Lupin couldn't even stop himself from laughing as well.

Hermione stepped up next. The boggart waisted no time in transforming. A giant pile of essays were stacked in front. Her name across every single one. A large failing grade written all over it marked in red. She did not hesitating shouting the spell. All the paper turned to confetti, making her smile brightly.

With a deep breath, Ron made his way to the front. A large spider crawled towards him. He whimpered, muttering about why did it have to be spiders. He stuttered the first couple of times, as did Neville. Finally he managed to say it as well. The spider then sprouted roller skates at the end of it's long legs, struggling to stand up properly. They all laughed again.

"All right, who's next?" Lupin asked.

Esme took a step forward. She had no idea what to expect, no one was quite certain what it would change to. Her heart pounded in her chest as she waited for something. The boggart spasmed for a moment, deciding on what to do. Then there was a figure laying on the floor before her. First it had the face of Sirius Black laying there, dead. It changed again to the face of Marlene, then James, then Lily, Lupin, Peter, going on to the faces of her friends next. Then it stopped on the face of a dead Harry Potter laying in front of her. His lifeless eyes, staring at her. Mouth open.

Lupin moved in front of her. The boggart quickly transformed into the full moon. "Ridiculous!"

No one said anything as Lupin moved to put the beggar back into the trunk. They all just stood there in complete silence. Lupin pulled out a chocolate bar from his robes, handing it off to his niece. She took the chocolate, nibbling on the end of it as she stared at the spot that she'd seen all of her loved ones lying dead.

"Fear can drive us to do things that we believed were impossible," Lupin said. "It's better to know what we are afraid of. Voldemort has a way of getting inside of your minds, weakening you by using those fears against you."

"I'm not afraid of dying," Esme spoke up in a quiet voice. "I'm afraid of being the one that's left behind."

Remus Lupin wrapped an arm around her. "Then that's what you will fight for. You will fight to make sure that no one dies, and if they do, that they don't die in vain. With what's coming, we can't expect for all of us to make it all out alive. During the first Uprising we lost many members of the Order. People that were our friends. War is coming and there will be casualties, but that cannot stop us from fighting."

"We have to stick together." Hermione echoed on the thought. "We're stronger together."

Ron wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer. Hermione leaned into him, relying on his strength.

Lupin dismissed them back to their dormitories. They silently made their way back. Harry laced his fingers with Esme's, trying to comfort her. She was still completely out of it, eyes widened as if she just kept seeing their dead bodies on the floor. Her hands were frightfully cold. He didn't quite know what to say to her. Her fear made him realize something. It was likely that someone that they cared about wasn't going to make it through this war. They were going to accept that fact.

The girls went to the boys dorm. No one wanted to be alone after seeing the last thing that the boggart had transformed into. Esme lit up a fag as soon as she entered into the dorm. No one stopped her. Not even Hermione who typically got onto her for smoking. Harry took one from her as well, hoping that would calm his nerves a bit.

"I don't want to die." Neville spoke up after a moment.

"Then we just have to make sure that we're ready. We have to practice every chance we get." Hermione said. "I'll be heading to the library tomorrow morning to check out every book on defensive spells that I can get my hands on."

"I'll go with you." Neville responded.

"We could just go away. Run away from it all." Ron said. "I know it's stupid, but we could just try to get away."

"We can't though." Esme shook her head. "We have to prepare ourselves. They are going to hunt us down and take us out one by one."

She didn't have to say it, they all knew what she wasn't saying. Voldemort was going to hunt them down because of Harry. They were those closest to him and he would use them against him. Harry Potter knew that his friends were in danger because of him. He was going to be the reason that they didn't make it through this alive.

"Get out of your head," Esme nudged him. "You aren't going to stop us from being close to you so don't even let that get into your head."

"I'm not going to let you guys die because of me." Harry said.

"We'll your stuck with us, Potter." she sighed. "We're all in this, as much as you are."

They were all changing. As they looked around the room at each other they realized that they weren't just six teenagers anymore. No, instead they had suddenly become adults with the weight of the world on their shoulders. The war was brewing outside of the safety of Hogwarts. For now, they just had to cling to one another and embrace every moment that they had with one another. The future was uncertain. The only thing that they were certain about was that they had to rely on one another if they wanted to live through it.


End file.
